


Dommy Drabbles

by BadgerInMySoup



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerInMySoup/pseuds/BadgerInMySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dommy drabbles I've written on tumblr and am finally importing over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence prompt- "You came back"

Tommy’s lived through enough fights he’s heard his parents have to know when there’s a bad one. And David storming out of the apartment, red face and steaming definitely proves that this was a bad one.

He’s not even sure how the fight started but he is aware at how quickly it escalated, at the way they screamed at each other from across the apartment, the insults they hurled. 

Tommy sinks down onto the couch and puts his face in his hands and wonders what he’s going to do without David in his life. David is the best thing to ever happen to Tommy, the happiest Tommy’s ever been has been here in this shitty apartment. Waking up with David, falling asleep with David,  _being_ with David. 

He falls back onto the couch in misery until he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

 

When he wakes up, it’s to David’s face above him, his hand gently on Tommy’s knee, his face sheepish.

"Hey."

"You came back," Tommy says softly. 

David’s eyebrows furrow. “Of course I came back…Tommy, we had a fight. And yeah it was bad but it’s enough…it wasn’t bad enough that I wouldn’t come back home. I love you, you know that.”

Tommy smiles. “Oh, psh, I knew that. I just…you know.”

David strokes his face and leans in to kiss him. “I know.”

They’ll discuss where the fight started and what to do so it won’t happen again but for now Tommy will curl into David, will breathe easy knowing that it’s not the end.


	2. Are You Drunk/I'm Flirting With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt- "Are you drunk?" "I'm flirting with you"

The party is in full swing by the time David gets there. Teddy greets him as he walks in and hands him a beer. 

"Took you long enough," Teddy says, grinning.

"Sorry, man, work was horrible. Looks like you didn’t need me though. Everyone here?"

Teddy’s smile turns something David can’t quite put his finger on. “Yep. Billy, Kate, America. Tommy’s around here somewhere. I’m sure you’ll be able to find him.”

He grasps David’s shoulder, shoots him a wink and then walks off to, David assumes, find Billy. David wrinkles his nose, takes a sip of beer and walks into the fray. 

He finds Tommy easily- he’s the one dancing like he doesn’t have a care in the world, his body moving so fast at times it looks like he’s vibrating. He spies David and nearly falls all over himself.

"David! Dude, I’ve been waiting forever get over here."

He grabs David’s hand and pulls him close, his hands falling onto David’s waist as he tells him to “feel the rhythm.”

"Are you drunk?" David asks.

Tommy smiles. “I wish. Super speed means super metabolism means super sober up. You should get drunk enough for the both of us.”

David laughs and hands over his beer, swallowing heavy as Tommy just closes his mouth around the rim and drinks, David tipping the bottle for him. 

"Delicious."

He pulls David closer, until David can feel the heat of Tommy’s body and their eyes meet, catch and hold as they continue to dance. 

"Wanna get noodles after this?" Tommy asks and David snorts. 

"I’ll probably want to go home and go to bed after this, Tommy."

"Cool. I’ll join you."

David stumbles just a bit and stares at Tommy who looks unabashed. 

"You mean you’re going to bed too?"

"No," Tommy says, "I mean I’ll join you in your bed. Sexually. If you’re down."

"Are you sure you’re not drunk?"

"I’m not drunk," Tommy assures him. "I’m flirting with you. I can flirt with you and be sober. In fact, I’d rather be."

David just watches as Tommy continues to dance. Tommy stops meeting his eyes, lets his hands fall from David’s body and says, “Look, I’m sorry. I just I thought…if you’re not into me-“

David reaches out and takes Tommy’s waist this time, bringing him in and sealing their lips together easily. Tommy makes a fantastic noise and presses closer against him, arms winding around David’s neck. The kiss turns frantic, needy and Tommy is biting at David’s lower lip by the time David needs to pull away.

"Shit," he says, "Shit why haven’t we done that before?"

"Because you’re really dumb for a smart guy," Tommy pants.

"You wanna get out of here?" David asks, pressing their foreheads together and Tommy’s eyes light up.

"Smartest thing you’ve said all night."


	3. Soulmates AU

Everyone gets a laugh when David’s words appear on his skin for the first time

_Hey, you look at least ten years less boring than everyone else._

And, yeah, David laughs too because it works for him. He’s kind of a cynic and these words aren’t grand gestures of romance or pledges of eternal loyalty. Whoever his soulmate is, she definitely has a sense of humor and he can dig it. 

The thing is though- it takes so long.

David joins the X-MEN and meets so many people and not one of them, ever, says anything along the lines of the words imprinted on his skin. 

And, yeah, okay he’s heard stories of people waiting years to find their soulmate but he has basically met every mutant there is give or take and not one of them is his, it’s enough to make him.

Well.

More cynical.

Around the time he realizes he may never meet his soulmate, he also realizes he’s stopped gendering said soulmate in his head. 

So, at least internally, he’s coming to terms with what he’s suspected for a long time now. 

* * *

 

Things go horribly wrong all around and David is sick of putting his trust in people who don’t deserve it. He bails, hardcore and winds up at some Hero for Hire but far more boring temp job. He answers phonecalls, dishes out some info and generally tries to forget a lot of people he’ll never be able to.

He’s walking out of his office when he hears it

"Hey, you look at least ten years boring than everyone else."

He whips around and standing in front of him is a guy with white hair and a cocky grin.

"Let’s go grab some noodles," his soulmate asks him. 

David swallows. “Yeah sure. I’m David.”

His soulmate’s eyes widen in realization and he drops the mug of coffee he had but the pooling hot liquid around his feet does little to distract him from staring at David.

"You’re-" and he stops, still staring. 

Slowly, David raises his shirt so he can see the words etched around his hipbone- the ones he’d just spoken.

"I’m David," he says, "I mean, I already said that. But hi."

"Tommy," his soulmate says. 

"So," David begins after a lengthy silence. "Those noodles?"

Tommy seems to blink himself back again and he nods, a quirk of his lips visible. “Yeah.”


	4. Cop/Person Getting a Speeding Ticket AU

David knows he’s fucked when he hears the sirens. He doesn’t even have to make eye contact in the rearview mirror to know that he has to pull over. As he slowly makes his way to the side of the road, he gently smacks the wheel on his car. 

He’s going to be even later now and Teddy and Noh are going to start getting drunk without him and all the guys are gonna swarm Teddy and all the girls are gonna swarm Noh and David will once again be left dateless. Even though Teddy and Noh are both in relationships, seriously, where is the justice in this? 

The cop takes his time getting out of his car and David takes a deep breath so he can pull a respectful face as he rolls down his window.

"What’s the problem Off- _Billy?_ ”

Immediately after he says it, he knows it’s wrong because Billy does not have white hair nor is Billy a cop but the resemblance is uncanny. Especially when the cop pulls a face. 

"Every time," he grumbles under his breath, "Every time. Why the hell is he so popular."

"Pardon me?" David asks.

"My name is Tommy," the cop says, "And you obviously know Billy Kaplan. My twin brother. And, for some odd reason, the more popular one. I guess. At this rate anyway."

"Right," David says, "I know Billy through Teddy. We’re bar buddies."

Tommy stares at him, lips quirked. “Bar buddies?”

"He’s a good wing man," David continues even though he doesn’t know why. "Because he attracts a lot of guys. You know. And then passes them off to me because, you know, Billy."

Tommy continues to stare, his lips pursed like he’s holding back laughter and David wouldn’t be surprised if he is. 

"So. You pulled me over," David says because right now getting a ticket sounds better than continuing this horrible conversation. 

"I did. You ran that stop sign back there," Tommy says, gesturing behind him. "And I was totally prepared to give you a ticket but I just feel really bad for you right now so I think I’ll let you go with a warning."

"That’s not fair," David says, "I broke the law."

"You…you want me to give you a ticket?"

"Not really. But the last thing I want to tell my friends tonight is  _oh yeah I got out of a ticket because the cop pitied me so bad_.”

Tommy laughs and David can’t help but think he’s far more attractive with a smile on his face. And that uniform really doesn’t hurt either. He’s starting to see subtle differences, too, between Tommy and Billy’s faces. 

He wonders if it’s just really been that long for him.

"Okay, fine," Tommy says, pulling out his notepad. "Ticket time."

David breathes a sigh of relief and waits for Tommy to finish scribbling down his offense before he hands the ticket over with a flourish.

"You gonna be at Billy and Teddy’s housewarming next weekend?" Tommy asks.

David blinks but nods. “Um. Yeah. I don’t have to work, surprisingly so.”

"Cool," Tommy says and he winks. "See you then."

He struts back to his car and David glances down at the ticket to see nothing but Tommy’s phone number and a winky face next to it. 

Despite himself, David smiles. 


	5. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a birthday fic for one of my dearest friends

"What names do you like?"

David stops and leans back to look at Tommy, casually flipping through a magazine on the couch. 

"What?"

"Names. You know. Official titles of human beings and all that." 

David turns back to the laptop with a shrug. “I don’t know? I don’t usually think of names. Why are you asking?”

"Because," Tommy says, "If you have stupid ideas for our future children, I’m breaking up with you."

David’s eyes widen. “Fu-future children?”

He turns around fully to look at Tommy, who is suddenly blinking up from his magazine in genuine surprise and maybe a little hesitation. 

"Well. I mean we’ve been…together for a few years now I guess I just-forget I said anything."

"No, Tommy," David says and pushes away from his desk, rolls his chair right up to Tommy. "I…I just."

"Don’t want kids."

"I didn’t say that," David reaches out to take Tommy’s hand and is happy when Tommy doesn’t pull away. "I just didn’t think you did."

"I love kids," Tommy says point blank and completely matter of factly and David smiles. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

“ _Okay_ ,” David says again, leaning in for a kiss. When he pulls away, Tommy is smiling soft and private and something only David ever gets to see.

"Okay," Tommy breathes out. Then, "So, seriously, think of good kid names or we’re done." 

David laughs.


	6. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time period in Young Avengers 2 where Tommy was still missing

David’s the one who finds him, slouched over and eyes half-closed. Panic courses through him but he fights past it, rushing over and kneeling down in front of him.

"Please don’t be dead," David whispers fiercely. "God, Tommy, don’t be dead."

He cups Tommy’s face and runs a thumb over his cheek, heart pounding. This is the most silent Tommy’s ever been around him and it’s killing him because god just  _open your eyes Tommy please please make a joke about noodles or anything but please don’t be dead anything but that Tommy god._

Then, suddenly, a cough. Tommy’s entire body seizes up once then lays still again in David’s arms. His eyes flutter.

"Tommy?!" David’s breath catches. He presses his finger against Tommy’s neck and feels a pulse. 

David can breathe again. 

* * *

 

Tommy wakes up on what he’s suspicious might be a spaceship. Stranger things in his life have definitely happened. Stranger even is the figure fast asleep in the chair right next to his bed.

"David?" he asks, voice croaky from misuse and low, too low for anyone to hear. Except David’s head shoots up and he nearly stumbles out of the chair, closer to Tommy’s bed.

"You’re awake. Thank God. Tommy…"

"Where are we?"

"Spaceship," David says and Tommy snorts. "Your brother is here. Teddy and Kate too."

At that, Tommy cracks a small smile. “What did you search out the cavalry to find me?”

"Something like that," David says quietly. "Do me a favor and never disappear like that again."

"Do me a favor and stop me from volunteering for a stake-out."

"Deal," David says.

Then he surprise Tommy (and maybe even himself) when he leans down and presses a soft kiss against Tommy’s cracked lips.

Tommy stares at him; David colors but stares back. Then, Tommy smirks.

"I knew you dug me." 


	7. Dealing with Exes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dommy!Eli shows back up and Tommy and him talk about their off team time together. David is curious (and maybe a bit jealous Tommy clearly has a type). Kate laughs and Eli judges her taste in men and Noh-varr is just like, well I'm up for a threesome if you two are cause he's an alien with no tact.

It’s their first morning waking up together. David, of course, wakes up first (he’s an early riser, always has been) and finds Tommy nestled up against him, mumbling softly. He smiles and just watches him sleep for a moment. This domesticity is something he definitely wasn’t looking for when he got that part time job but it’s nothing he’ll trade away.

"Stop looking at me," Tommy mumbles clearly and David chuckles.

"Sorry. I’ve just never seen you be so still before."

Tommy flips him off but raises his head up for a kiss (missed and pressed against the corner of David’s mouth instead). “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

David looks down at him and thinks he’s lucky, all right.

* * *

 

When they go down to breakfast, someone David doesn’t recognize is at the table. From the way Tommy brightens, the way Kate and Billy and Teddy seem completely at ease, David can guess pretty easily who it is. 

"Eli!" Tommy exclaims and just like that he’s gone from David’s side. Eli stands up to hug him and they pat each other on the back warmly, Eli grinning. 

"Hey, Tommy."

"God, it’s about fucking time you crashed the party! Been waiting for you to get your ass back to us."

Eli glances over at Billy. “I wasn’t sure there was still a super hero thing going on.”

Billy shrugs, looking a little embarrassed. “I…might have been wrong.”

Teddy takes his hand in support and kisses his cheek; Billy beams at him. 

"You must be David," Eli says and David finds them face-to-face, physical similarities alone kind of alarming. But he shakes Eli’s hand and introduces himself, taking the only free spot at the table.

"Eli was just telling us about your last adventure together," Kate says.

Tommy grins. “Oh, man. That bank robbery we busted?”

"The way those guys all but peed themselves when they realized they were being caught by superheros."

"That one guy thought I was Quicksilver!"

Eli barks out a laugh. “Oh My God and they thought I was actually Cap!”

"They kind of fanboyed a little too. Like Billy would," Tommy teases.

Eli’s grin softens. “We had fun, fighting crime and everything.”

"I’m surprised you picked the suit back up after you went to live with your mom," Kate says softly.

"I was too. But Tommy showed up at her house and wouldn’t let me. He all but forced me back into the costume and…honestly, I’m glad he did."

David watches the way their gaze catches across the table and he grips his fork a little tighter. He is not jealous. So not jealous. Even if Tommy had been rather…candid with how well their partnership had worked out. He was not jealous.

If Tommy would be cool him being friends with Teddy even though he was definitely interested, David so does not care if Tommy is friends with his complicatedly ex boyfriend. 

When he looks up from his inner struggle, he sees Kate’s watching him. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. He kind of hates how she’s totally the smartest one in the group.

"Speaking of blonde guys who date Kate," Eli says suddenly, turning to Kate with a wicked smile, "I think someone has a type."

"You’d have to count yourself somewhere in there too," she reminds, playfully bumping their shoulders together. "But, I think you’re right…there’s definitely  _types_ in this room.”

David purposely doesn’t look at anyone. Eli rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because I’m so similar to Tommy and Noh-Varr.”

"Yeah, I don’t see the connection to alien boy at all," Tommy says, wrinkling his nose.

Noh-Varr finally speaks up. David wishes he hadn’t. 

"Why all this talk about "types" Kate Bishop of Earth? Is this the way of subtly in requesting a threesome? Would Eli and I be more compatible because we are of a type?"

Eli almost chokes on his food while Tommy has to hide his face under the table to mask his laughter.

"No, Noh-Varr," Kate says, "No threesomes."

Noh-Varr, David thinks, honestly looks a little disappointed.

* * *

 

David and Tommy get dish duty which usually David wouldn’t mind but he doesn’t want Tommy to realize something’s off. 

"So what crawled up your butt?" Tommy asks.

"Nothing."

"David. Come on. Tell me what’s wrong."

David sighs. “It’s honestly nothing. I’m just…ignore me.”

Tommy stares. “…Does this have something to do with Eli?”

"You clearly have a type and I just-"

"Oh my god! You’re jealous!" Tommy exclaims, laughing.

David groans and tries to escape but Tommy grabs his hand. 

"Hey…sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel bad…David, you really don’t have anything to worry about."

"Eli was important to you," David says softly, "I remember you telling me that."

"Yeah, he was. Because he was a friend. And a teammate. And for a while, you know, a bit more. But that clearly didn’t work for us and…we moved on. And I met you. I can’t believe I’m having an actual mature relationship conversation right now…"

David snorts but turns to look at him.

"What Eli and I had…whatever that was, it’s over. What you and I have?" Tommy asks and he looks a little nervous, like he’s laying his heart on the line, "It means a lot to me. I-I hope you know what."

David smiles. “I do. It’s the same for me.”

"Cool," Tommy whispers, then he hooks his finger into the hem of David’s shirt and pulls him close for a quick kiss. He takes a moment to move away after the kiss is broken, staying in David’s personal space a moment longer than he usually does.

David knows the moment is broken when Tommy finally does pull away, smirk fully in place, but he can’t even bring himself to be bummed about it. 

"Now," Tommy says, "We have dishes to do. And by that I mean, you have dishes to do while I watch."

David smirks. “Don’t even think about it.”


	8. Guy Kiss Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dommy!Tommy gets jealous when he finds out David kissed Teddy cause he wanted to be David's first guy kiss. Bonus points if you work in the sentance: "you're guy kissed virginity has been stolen! By someone who wasn't me!"

David walks into the training room where Tommy is doing push ups. He knows Tommy knows he walked in but Tommy doesn’t stop; if anything, his push-ups become more aggressive. 

"Kate mentioned you might be a little mad at me," he says, "Care to explain why."

Tommy hauls himself up to his feet and glares. “You kissed Teddy!”

"Oh, God," David groans. "Is this going to be the thing that haunts me for the rest of my time here? I apologized to him  _and_ to Billy. They both accepted, everything is fine. I get that you’re a protective brother-“

"No," Tommy snaps. "You don’t get it."

He shoves past David toward the table his water bottle is on. David follows him.

"Okay…why don’t you explain it to me?"

Tommy whirls around. “Why did you kiss him?”

"Because I thought I liked him. I did like him."

"Instantly, right? From the moment you met him?"

"I…I guess so?"

Tommy nods. “What about me?”

David is taken aback. “What about you?”

"How did you feel about me when we first met?"

"A little overwhelmed but-"

"But not instant attraction?"

"Tommy, I’m really confused here, could you please explain to me why you’re actually mad? Is it not because I made a move on your brother’s boyfriend?"

"It’s because your guy kissed virginity has been stolen! By someone who wasn’t me!" Tommy blurts out.

They both freeze. Tommy’s face goes red and he distracts himself by taking a long gulp from his water bottle. David just stares.

"You…you wanted to…"

Tommy sighs. “I wanted to kiss you.  _I_ liked  _you_ instantly from the moment we met.”

David stares. “But…you told me about Kate. You said that you liked her, that you went on a date with her?”

"And I told you about Eli," Tommy shrugs. "And how I felt about him. I like  _people,_ David. I liked you.”

"Tommy, I-"

He forces a smile. “But hey, it’s cool you know. You don’t like me and I mean it’s fine. We’re friends and I don’t want us to not be friends, I mean you saved my life for crying out loud, I’m not going to be a dick to you.”

"I didn’t know," David says, after a moment, "That your preference wasn’t…that I was on your radar."

Tommy shrugs. “Well, you are.”

He goes to walk away but David moves, suddenly, pushing Tommy against the wall gently.

"It’s true that I was attracted to Teddy instantly," he says quietly, "But after I got to know him, saw how perfect he and Billy were…I got over it. Feelings can change over time. And it’s true that I wasn’t attracted to you when we first met."

He leans in more, bracing himself against the wall on his forearms putting him that much closer to Tommy. Who is staring at him (at his lips) with a growing realization and a little something like hope.

"But…feelings change over time," he continues softly. "So, pardon me for being so forward but-"

"If you don’t kiss me right now, I might explode this wall," Tommy warns.

And then he doesn’t say anything else, David’s lips warm and firm against his own. 


	9. Dinner With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dommy!Team eating out+Kate teasing Dommy. Give me friendship plus fluff.

"So, this is one of your team pow-wows," Tommy says easily. "Awesome."

Billy and Teddy are all but sharing the same chair, talking quietly. America is glaring at Loki over the top of her coffee mug and Noh-Varr is busy eating. Kate is the only one really paying them any attention, a classic smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"So. You two."

Tommy grins at her. “Yes, Katie darling?”

"You two," she repeats, pointing between him and David, "That’s a thing?"

Tommy looks at David. “I don’t know. Is that a thing?”

David chews his sausage, swallows and says, “Yup.”

"Then, yeah, it’s a thing."

"I mean," Kate says, "David  _did_ spend weeks hunting us down to hunt you down. So I guess I could see where it comes from.”

Tommy glances at David just in time to see his cheeks redden a little bit. 

"And Tommy wouldn’t stop asking for you in recovery," Kate continues, not letting Tommy feel left out at all, "So, yeah, I can definitely see thing."

"Don’t you have an alien to suck face with?" Tommy asks sweetly. 

"You jealous?" Kate smirks. 

Tommy throws an arm around the back of David’s chair. “Why would I be when I’m with him?”

 


	10. First Date/First Kiss

Tommy’s fidgeting. David knows he fidgets because speedster can’t sit still of course but this is more. This is…this is…

"Are you nervous?"

Tommy nearly chokes on his noodles. “What!?No. I. What?”

David smiles. “You’re nervous.”

"…Shut up."

David smiles into his noodles and doesn’t say anything else. He finds it funny, how suave Tommy had been since they met, not-so-subtly hitting on him constantly, and finally, ultimately, asking him out. And now he sits, as nervous as David feels.

It’s comforting. To know he isn’t the only one floundering here.

"I’m glad you asked me out," he admits. "I wouldn’t have done it myself."

Tommy snorts. “Of course you wouldn’t have. For a smart guy, you miss the obvious a lot.”

"And for a fast guy," David grins, "You’re eating a little slow there. Come on, I want to take a walk in the park."

"So demanding," Tommy says, but he shovels the rest of his food down his throat and pulls out his wallet.

David’s the one who takes Tommy’s hand as they walk, threading their fingers together effortlessly. But it’s Tommy who pulls him off the path and into the trees, pressing him against one at random.

"I…I really like you," he says, vulnerability shining in his eyes. 

David bites back any retort, runs his hands down Tommy’s sides and pulls him in. “For a fast guy,” he murmurs, “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Tommy smiles (not smirks, not grins but  _smiles_ ) and leans in. 


	11. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dommy!Reality TV+couch cuddles. Go!

"I would kick so much ass in Survivor, man," Tommy says.

"You probably would," David agrees, "Statistically speaking, with your background and-"

"No math mumbo jumbo," Tommy says, swatting at him, "We’re watching bad reality television. Shut the brain off."

"I can’t."

He feels Tommy wiggles out from under his arm and suddenly, he’s got a lap full of one very determined Speedster.

"Looks like you need some help then," he says, grinning wickedly. "Good thing I’m very… _helpful_.” 


	12. Blind Date AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: This Awkward Blind Date Just Got More Awkward Because I Had A One-Night-Stand With The Waiter AU

The date was already awful before they even got to the restaurant.

David isn’t sure why Billy decided to hook him up with some guy he shared a couple classes with but David is starting to wonder if this is Billy’s revenge for that time David hit on Teddy. 

Because this guy is well…he’s  _hot_ definitely but he’s also kind of creepy and he talks about Norse mythology really passionately and David is all for learning but this just feels….weird. 

But he keeps looking at David like if he plays his cards right, he’ll definitely get laid by the end of the night and like, he’s  _hot_ so. Not really, you know, bad. 

Then their waiter shows up and this night goes from bad to worse.

"Welcome to Applebees, I’ll be your server, my name is Tommy."

David squeaks and hides his face behind his menu. He knows that voice. He’s heard that voice many different ways; singing along to a song in the club, soft as they walked back to his apartment, moaning out his name in ecstasy, and riddled with sleep the next day right before David snuck out.

 _Shit,_ David thinks,  _shit shit shit shit_.

"I suppose we can get started with some appetizers," Loki says, "What do you think David?"

"Sounds good."

"Why do you have the menu up like that, don’t be rude to the server."

David sighs, swears under his breath and lowers the menu. He accidentally catches Tommy’s eyes and sees a myriad of emotions pass across before he schools his expression into one of nonchalance. 

"Well, we can start out with drinks and I can come back later," he offers.

Loki nods. “Good. Two glasses of wine, please. Is red okay, David?”

"What?" David looks away from Tommy. "Oh, yeah, sure."

Tommy walks away and David watches him go.

The thing is, he didn’t mean to sneak out. He really didn’t. He’d liked Tommy. A lot. Enough to go home with him even though he’d only just met him in a bar. It was just waking up sober the next morning and realizing just why Tommy’s face looked so familiar and not wanting to further complicate all their lives.

"David!" Loki says and David jumps and looks at him, "Goodness, you’ve been spacey all day. Billy didn’t mention your inability to take part in a conversation."

And the thing is, David should be offended but he really isn’t. He’s too busy watching Tommy laugh at the bartender and then deliberately not look in their direction as he makes his way to the restroom.

"Right. Sorry. Bathroom," he says and he leaves the table before Loki can stop him. 

When he walks in, Tommy is at the sink and their eyes meet in the mirror. Tommy finally smirks.

"Well, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again."

"Tommy-"

"No, hey, it’s cool," Tommy turns around and leans against the sink, "It was sex, you know, it was fun and it was one night. I can handle one night."

"I didn’t want it to be one night," David says, "I just, I woke up the next morning and you know finally saw your face-"

Tommy laughs.

"-and realized that you look exactly like your brother who I know because I kind of had a thing for his boyfriend for a while and I didn’t want to drag you into all that."

Tommy stops laughing. “Ouch. I think I liked it better when you didn’t like my face instead of my face looking too much like Billy’s.”

"Tommy," David says again, "I-"

"So you did like me," Tommy says, "You just didn’t want me to think that…what, you were using me to get close to Billy’s boyfriend?"

"What? No. I don’t…I  _had_ a thing for Teddy I don’t anymore.”

"So, basically," Tommy says, pushing away from the sink, "You like me and you panicked and the first thing you could think of to do was leave. Without even saying goodbye, David, really."

His tone his teasing but his eyes are dark as he backs David up against the bathroom door. David swallows and realizes, belatedly, there’s no one else in here but them. Tommy, as if reading his thoughts, reaches around to lock the door.

"I-" David says.

"I," Tommy says, "Really want to blow you.

David groans, head thumping back against the door and Tommy nosing at his jaw. 

"Is that a thing you are also down for or…?"

"I have a date," David says weakly as Tommy’s hands come up to trace his belt, "And you have tables to serve."

"So is that a no?" Tommy asks, one eyebrow raised.

David hesitates, swears under his breath and then drags Tommy in for a kiss.

* * *

 

David comes back to the table. surprised to see Loki still there.

"Gods, you were in the bathroom for a long time," Loki says, "Also our server disappeared, we are never coming back here again."

"Right," David says, "Look, this isn’t working out. It’s not you, it’s me. Um, I had a good night and here’s my half of the bill."

He pushes the money into Loki’s hand and then turns and scurries back to the front of the restaurant where Tommy is casually leaning against the bar. His phone is heavy with Tommy’s phone number and his excitement is palpable from Tommy’s promise to stop by his place after his shift tonight. 

“ _Come_ again soon,” Tommy calls after him. 


	13. It's An Old Trick

"This is your fault," David grumbles while Tommy dances lewdly next to him. 

"How is this my fault?"

"Let’s take a recon mission in a club," David mocks, "Nothing can go horribly wrong like us  _losing our target_.”

"You’re the one who agreed," Tommy counters, starting to dance around David. "Now, come on, let’s really go undercover. Let me see if I can get your shirt off on the dance floor."

"Oh, look at that," David says, "Our target just went through that back door. Let’s go."

"You’re no fun," Tommy says, pouting, but still following David across the dance floor and out the door to the back. 

They start slowly creeping down the hallway and David freezes when he hears footsteps.

"Quick," he hisses, "we have to hide."

Tommy grabs his hand and backs him up against the wall. “Do you trust me?”

"I-yes," David says, "but what-"

And then Tommy leans in and  _kisses_ him, pressing him further back against the wall. Both his hands are on either side of David and he’s gently coaxing David’s mouth open and David who is so used to a million thoughts running through his head at any time can only think about the warmth of Tommy’s body against his. 

"Love birds," David vaguely hears a disgusted voice mutter as it walks past them and as soon as the voice is gone, so is Tommy.

"Works every time," he says and David just stares at him. "Now, come on, we have a target to find."

Tommy strolls away like nothing happened and David kind of hates him.

"You are such an asshole," he mutters.

Tommy pauses long enough to throw him a wink.


	14. Traffic Jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

"I am dead. I am literally dead right now. This is killing me."

"You do a lot of talking for a dead person," David says, his voice dry.

Tommy groans and shuffles around in his seat. “This is why I don’t drive,” he says, “Because of this. Literal hell.”

"Traffic jams are not actually hell," David counters easily, "But I can see how you would be confused."

Tommy sticks his tongue out. “You’re the worst boyfriend. You are mocking me in my state of not being able to run. You probably got us in a traffic jam on purpose.”

David glances over with a witty retort but frowns when he notices how tight Tommy’s face is, the way his fingers are all but shaking on his knee, tapping the edge of his cast rapidly.

"Hey," he says quietly and Tommy looks over, "I’m sorry we’re stuck here."

That rewards him with a smile, a sincere one even if it is fleeting but enough for him to know that Tommy isn’t really angry with him. He’s upset about his leg, exhausted with how long they’ve been sitting in traffic and annoyed at whatever baddie did this to him in the first place.

"Why don’t you turn on the radio?" David asks, "The music might help."

Tommy fidgets and starts flipping through stations too fast for David to be able to hear anything.

"There’s nothing good on," he declares, throwing his arms exasperatedly in the air and leaning back in his seat with a pout. He glares out the window for a moment before blinking, his whole face suddenly mischievous.

"What?" David asks warily.  

"We have tinted windows," Tommy says, "Don’t we?"

"Yes…."

"And we’re going to be here a while. Aren’t we?"

"Yes…."

Tommy smiles all teeth and presses the button for his chair to lean all the way back. “You should totally blow me.”

"Tommy."

"No, seriously," Tommy said, looking up at David through the fringe of his hair which he knows is a total thing that David likes, "A good orgasm will totally mellow me out for the rest of the ride. Potentially. Depending on how long it is."

“ _Tommy_ ,” David says again. _  
_

"It’s been so long," Tommy practically whines, "With you off doing your buddy cop thing with Teddy and Noh and Billy practically chaining me to a bed at the Kaplan’s until every doctor in the universe looked me over and all I want is to get _laid_  preferably by you since, you know, boyfriends and shit.”

"I feel like that was supposed to somehow be romantic," David says. 

Tommy teasingly fingers the button on his jeans and grins wickedly when he notices David’s eyes zero in. “Come on. No one will see. And we’re not going anywhere any time soon.  _David_.”

David puts the car in park; Tommy’s victory cheer chokes off into a groan when David leans over to unbutton his pants. 


	15. Guy Talk

"Look, I can totally see the appeal of guys. I mean, I know I’m not. And Teddy is pretty good to look at as long as he isn’t wearing a shirt and you don’t tell Billy. But, Noh-Varr? What on Earth did Kate see in him?"

David turns the next page in his novel and makes a noise like Tommy should continue.

"And I won’t mean it as a wounded ex or whatever that shit. Kate was awesome and we were awesome and we broke up, we’re fine. Really, though, she could do better."

"Noh is fine," David says again.

"I think you need to clean your glasses, bro."

"I think you need to never call me bro, again," David says dryly. "You’re just mad that Noh looks basically like you. Except buffer and more attractive."

Tommy gapes at him wordlessly for a moment before he throws himself down onto the couch and practically in David’s lap. “Don’t tell me…not you too?”

David glances up, clearly amused but trying to hide it. “Tommy-“

"I thought I was all the white-haired boy you’d ever need," Tommy says, moving in, "I’m offended right now."

"Stop freaking out about Noh," David says quietly, hand coming up to cradle the back of Tommy’s neck carefully. "And start doing something more productive."

Tommy licks his lips and stares at David’s. “I think that can be arranged.”

David’s book falls to the floor with a loud thud as Tommy moves in. David can’t really find it in him to complain. 


	16. Tommy Knows What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the events of YA2 Vol 15

"So," David says as America punches a star into their universe, "Kate?"

"Kate and I go way back," Tommy says casually, "She dated me to piss off her first boyfriend. We have that whole unresolved sexual tension thing."

From the way he looks at her though, and David can usually tell looks he’s good at that, he thinks maybe it’s something more. Something Tommy isn’t saying.

"That’s probably what she’s doing again," Tommy continues, nodding over in Noh’s direction. "Using me to make alien boy jealous. Which I don’t see why, he doesn’t exactly look appealing."

"The rippling abs have something to do with it," David says, "Chiseled jaw. Unfair good looks. He’s actually pretty hot, I promise."

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I can see he’s hot David. I’ve been in a multiverse prison, I’m not  _blind_.”

Before David can point out those thoughts don’t really go hand in hand, Tommy is waving a hand toward America.

"Of course, that’s probably her thing now. She likes brash people who can punch a lot and ask questions later."

"Jealous?" David asks.

Tommy snorts. “Nah. Kate is amazing and I would in a heartbeat. But it’s never been meant to be with her and me.”

David doesn’t say anything just nods, pulls his suit jacket on because it suddenly got cold. Then Tommy’s nudging him.

"By the way," he says as they step closer to the portal, "About earlier-"

"Sorry," David says quickly. "I mean, I was saving your life with that kiss. But I could tell you weren’t-"

"I like to be wooed a little," Tommy says  _meeting_  his eyes like he means it. “Noodles and coffee is great but I’m not a cheap date, David.”

David stares at him for a moment, trying to sense if this is a joke or serious.Tommy rolls his eyes and reaches out to take David’s hand.

"Ask me out on a  _date_ date,” he says, “Honestly, you’re supposed to be the smart one?”

Slowly, David smiles. 


	17. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the search for Tommy during Vol 2

The next thing Tommy remembers is waking up to David’s worried face. Relief bursts across his face the moment he notices Tommy’s awake and he’s yelling for the team and he looks so, so fucking happy that Tommy wants to keep his eyes open just to look at his face a bit longer. 

* * *

 

When he wakes again, Billy is next to him, murmuring something under his breath, eyes closed and posture relaxed. He hears movement on his other side and looks over at Teddy, grinning down at him.

"Hey sleepy head," he says, then, "B, it’s okay."

Billy stops chanting, opens his eyes and grins warily at Tommy. “Hey, little bro.”

"Hey, little bro," Tommy says back, his voice weak. 

"I’m gonna go let Kate know you’re up because she’s been dying to yell at you since we found out you were missing," Teddy says cheerfully. 

He ruffles Tommy’s hair and slips out the door, which Tommy can’t help but notice slides open and close effortlessly. “Are we still on Earth?”

"Spaceship," Billy says, "It’s a long story."

"You’ll have to tell me sometime."

"I’m really glad you’re okay," Billy says quietly, after a moment. "When David found us…"

"He found you?"

Billy smirks. “Yeah, he’s been pretty worried about you, Shepherd. Anything you feel like sharing?”

"Nothing you could handle," Tommy says, his turn to smirk.

The door slides open and David stands at the threshold, nervously.

"Um, hey."

Billy stands, squeezing Tommy’s hand once, then walking toward the door. “I’ll help Teddy track down Kate.”

Tommy watches as he and David fist bump lightly before Billy leaves, and David takes the unoccupied chair next to Tommy’s bed.

"So…you found me?" Tommy asks after a moment.

"We all did," David says hurriedly. "But, um, I ran into them when I was looking for you. It was perfect timing, honestly, I got really lucky that-"

"You’re rambling," Tommy blinks. "Do you do that?"

David chuckles softly. “Sometimes. There’s a lot we don’t know about each other yet, isn’t there?”

Tommy, warmed by the word ‘yet’ in that sentence, grins brightly. “Plenty of time to learn, now. Maybe we can start with…why you went through all of this to find me. I mean, you didn’t even know we were friends.”

David hesitates, then takes Tommy’s hand and squeezes. “That’s something I’m learning too.”

"Awesome," Tommy whispers.


	18. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: David and Tommy chilling in the park holding hands but without realizing it

"What was it like? Losing it?" Tommy asks.

This is honestly the best part of his day: the walk from work back to David’s apartment, the scenic route as David calls it, through the park. It’s here that Tommy has really gotten to know him and here that he asks the question he’s been dying to since they met.

"My powers?" David shrugs. "I mean. How would you feel if you could never be that fast again?"

Tommy shudders. David nods. “Exactly. Although…there was danger to my power. If I hadn’t had a mental block…the power would have taken over. I saw it once how it could have happened.”

"Could have," Tommy echoes, "Not did. I don’t think you would have."

David glances at him. “Thanks, Tommy.”

"I mean it! You’re so…inherently good. It’s a little annoying, honestly," and Tommy grins when David chuckles, "But it just makes it impossible for me to believe you would ever let it control you." 

David’s smile turns soft and Tommy clears his throat and looks away. “Still, though, I’m sorry that you lost them.”

"It’s not your fault," David says. Tommy doesn’t answer right away and David looks at him. "Tommy. It’s not."

Tommy shrugs and David grabs his arm to get him to stop walking. “Tommy…I don’t blame you. Or your brother. Or even your mom. I mean, I had unlimited amount of knowledge and that had the potential to turn scary. I can only imagine what it’s like to have her power. Or Billy’s.”

"You never blamed her?" Tommy scoffs. "Not even for a second?"

"Oh, I did. When it first happened, I was…so angry. But, I dealt with it. I made peace. And I got all my knowledge back. And while, yeah, that’s not the full potential of what I’m used it, it’s more than enough. But Tommy…Tommy, I could never blame you. For any of this. Okay?"

Tommy swallows. Then he nods. “Okay.”

David squeezes his hand and they both jump, realizing that at some point, David’s hand slid down Tommy’s arm and fit into his palm. Like it was natural or something. Like holding hands was something they were always planning on doing. 

Immediately, Tommy feels like bolting. Running to the other end of the Earth and taking his heart with him because this thing here, this has the potential to hurt. He knows that, he’s felt that hurt before. He falls too hard too fast for people who don’t fall back. He knows that. 

But when he looks up, David’s eyes are soft and he’s smiling and when he continues walking down the path, he doesn’t drop Tommy’s hand.

If anything, he holds on tighter. 


	19. Cuddling (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: David and Tommy cuddling on the couch even though Tommy says he isn’t a cuddler

David pops in the movie while Tommy makes the popcorn. As he sinks down onto the couch and presses the menu button until it actually listens to him, he inhales the scent wafting from the kitchen, his stomach rumbling. 

Tommy appears just as the DVD menu finally loads and he slips the bowl on the coffee table, collapses onto the couch and almost entirely in David’s personal space. 

David raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t say anything.

Tommy has a way of surprising him. From the first moment he asked him out (“Did you seriously not realizing I was hitting on you, dude!”) to every subsequent moment following, Tommy zigs ans zags his way all over David’s instinct. He prides himself on being smart, being able to predict someone’s next move.

And then there’s Tommy. 

Tommy who swore up and down after the first time they had sex that he’s not a cuddler any time that is not post-orgasm. But even then, it’s only until the haze wears off and then he’s back to stretching out and hogging the bed. Tommy, who’s inching under the arm David has thrown over the back of the couch. Tommy, who’s suddenly pressed up against him, head resting on his shoulder. 

Slowly, David slides the arm from the back of the couch to cradle Tommy closer and he sighs, almost inaudibly as Tommy just snuggles in.

David hits play. Faintly, he hears Tommy groan.

"Problem?" David asks lightly, wondering if Tommy was about to bolt.

"I didn’t think this through," Tommy all but pouts, "The popcorn is all the way over there."

David chuckles and runs a hand through Tommy’s hair. Tommy tilts his head up to glare.

"It’s not funny; I am a hungry boy."

"You’re always hungry."

"Exactly."

"I could always distract you," David says, suddenly grinning wickedly. He licks his lip and triumphantly watches Tommy follows the motion with his eyes.

"It won’t work forever," Tommy warns, but a little breathlessly so David doesn’t fully believe him.

He just chuckles and pulls Tommy closer, sealing their lips together. The movie plays on, background noise as they move closer.


	20. Baby Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: David and Tommy watching Molly for the night

David leans against the kitchen doorway and just watches as Tommy and Molly flick cookie batter at each other, laughing all the while. 

There are so many things he didn’t expect from Tommy: the way he smiles softly every time they wake up together, as if he expected David to disappear some time during the night; the only time he cuddles, really, is right after sex and he always insists on being the little spoon; his way with kids.

David’s met Tommy’s extended not-family; the Kaplans and their sons, has seen the way Tommy interacts with the little brothers that aren’t really his (but close enough to be) and he can never get enough. 

Molly snatches up the bowl of frosting and flings a spoon full toward Tommy, who could totally move out of the way but instead lets himself get hit, falls to the ground dramatically as Molly hovers over him, smearing the frosting all over his chin.

"She’s got me!" Tommy shouts, "She’s got me!"

David chuckles and Molly looks up at him, grinning wickedly. Her spoon is poised to strike again.

"Resistance is futile," Tommy tells him.

A glob of frosting hits David right in the chest and it’s his turn to fall, clutching his chest and groaning.

"She’s got too good an aim," he gasps out and falls onto the floor next to Tommy.

He tilts his head and Tommy’s eyes are warm when they meet his. “Taught her everything she knows.”

Molly stands over them threateningly holding more frosting (and ruining it adorably by giggling). Subtly, David moves his hand over until it brushes against Tommy’s.  


	21. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during the Missing Tommy plot of Vol 2

"You bought them breakfast to entice them to trust you?" Tommy asks, smirking.

David looks up from his book and frowns. “You should be sleeping. You’ve been through-“

"A huge ordeal," Tommy waves his hand, "Blah blah blah, multiverse prision blah blah blah. Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse."

He pointedly doesn’t look at David after he says that, because he doesn’t need any pity right now, ever actually. But then David is taking his hand and, when Tommy looks at him, there isn’t even a small trace of it.

"Can you just appease me, please? And actually rest?"

Tommy takes in his earnest eyes and sighs. 

"Fine," he says, dragging out the word for as long as he can. Which, apparently, is only long enough for David to suddenly lean in, press their lips together.

Tommy stares as David pulls away, uncharacteristically silent. David, who is quickly going red, rubs the back of his neck. 

"Um. I’m glad you’re okay."

Tommy blinks. “Um. Thanks.”


	22. Height Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before YA Vol 2 Issue 6

David’s a few inches taller than him. 

It’s not a notable difference, not to anyone who glances at them walking together but to Tommy, it’s something.

To Tommy, it’s David pushing him against the wall in the copy room, trapping him in and needing to lean down (even if it’s a bit still leaning down) to kiss him and Tommy pressing up against him to feel everything.

"Don’t you have work to do?" Tommy whispers positively sinfully. 

David kisses him quiet. 


	23. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before Vol 2 Issue 6

Tommy gets a job as a mail runner. 

He only does because he’s low on funds and he realizes this is like a superhero thing, a bunch of fellow heroes all here and pretending to be normal people for a while, doing something as boring as an office job just because they can. 

He’s introduced to his quote unquote boss, David Alleyne on the first day.

"Here’s the deal," David says, "You run things for me. I tell you things to run. That is basically our relationship, your job and the day in a nutshell. If you have any questions-"

"Are you single?" Tommy asks, leaning across the desk and grinning wickedly. 

"If you have any questions," David repeats dryly. "Don’t ask." 

Tommy winks. “Sure thing, boss.”


	24. Team Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before Vol 2 Issue 6

Billy’s launching into his newest fanboy story when Tommy just groans, loudly, and slumps back against the booth.

"I knew it!" he says, and he glares at David accusingly, "I knew it. You too are far too much alike."

Billy and David both blink at him (at the same time guys come on that’s creepy) and David asks, “And what caused this outburst?” 

Tommy waves his hand in Billy’s general direction. “He’s going to say something about some hero, you’re going to correct him, because that’s what you do and then he’ll bitingly reply that you’re wrong and the two of you will bicker for the rest of the night because I swear you two are the twins separated at birth or whatever. And then you don’t even  _hate_ each other after. If anything, you two just become better friends. It’s annoying.”

David grins and stretches his arm out over the back of the booth. “You love us.”

Tommy looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “I mean, I guess whatever. Loser.”


	25. Anniversary Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: on their anniversary they revisit the noodle place they first went to on their first date

David’s never classified Tommy as romantic.

Thoughtful, yes. Sweet, at times. Like when he’ll pick up food because he knows David works straight through lunch or he won’t leave the TV on during nights where he knows David is exhausted since David can’t sleep with it on.

But full out, grand gesture romantic? Not really Tommy’s (excuse the pun) speed. 

And David’s fine with that, really. Tommy is Tommy and all that encompasses and he’s honestly, exactly what David needs. The only person he wants to curl up with after a long day, kiss when he’s frustrated and above all just be with.

So when Tommy drags him to that Noodle restaurant for their first anniversary, David is honestly taken by surprise. 

"Ta-da!" Tommy holds out his arms underneath the sign and grins brightly. "Does this look familiar?"

"Our first date," David says quietly. "Unofficial date."

"Official unofficial date," Tommy corrects. "I technically didn’t phrase it as a date but it was a date."

"You told me I was the only under thirty interesting person and took me to noodles," David says dryly.

"Well, you were," Tommy says and he throws his arms around David’s neck and follows up with, "But that’s why I liked ya."

David tilts his chin up and kisses him, feels Tommy thrumming underneath his lips and hands and smiles into it. 


	26. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before Vol 2 Issue 6

David sighs inwardly and listens to the customers on the phone complain about one thing or another that he is not technically responsible for. This day is wearing on him in the worst possible way and he really needs it to be over.

He finally says something to please his customer and she hangs up. Relieved, he cradles the phone. Seconds later, it rings again.

"Damnit," he mutters, then answers, "This is David Alleyne speaking, how may I help you?"

"David!" Tommy exclaims.

Despite himself, David smiles. “Hey, Tommy. What’s up?”

"What’s up is it’s lunch time and I’m starving. Come get food with me."

"I seriously have a lot of work to do…"

Tommy snorts. “Like you can’t get it all done this afternoon, super brain. I’ll even treat.”

That perks David up. “Chinese?” 

"Whatever you want."

"Pick me up in five," he says, then adds quickly, "Five minutes. Not five seconds."

Tommy chuckles and hangs up.

* * *

 

It’s becoming borderline dangerous to a guy like David, whose heart is so not on his sleeve ever, how important Tommy is becoming to him. 

Tommy, with his smirk and his speed and his general air of cockiness that disappears when it’s just the two of them, huddled together for food or a movie night. Tommy with his good heart and his own fucked up past.

Tommy, who can always seem to brighten David’s day just by being in it. 

* * *

 

"So I tell her, ma’am don’t worry, I can get this package to your son in time," Tommy says around a mouthful of noodles, "And she’s all, are you sure it’s pretty far away and you’re late."

He swallows and pounds on the table. “Late! I was a minute late, David. That’s not late for a regular person!”

David grins. “I take it you got it there in time?”

"With five minutes to spare," Tommy snorts and stuffs his face again, "The company is so lucky to have me."

"Thanks for lunch by the way," David says while Tommy still has his mouth full, "I owe you next time."

Tommy swallows and regards him. Then he smiles. “Tell you what; instead of lunch, how about pizza and a movie at your place?”

"Deal," David says. 

Tommy says, “Sweet,” then crumbles up his carton easily and David can’t believe he didn’t even notice Tommy was done already. He’s more surprised when Tommy actually sits with him and waits for him to eat, idle conversation flowing. 

"Remember," Tommy says as they leave, "Pizza and a movie. And my choice; non of your silent film crap."

"Just because it’s black and white, doesn’t mean it’s silent," David explains. 

Tommy smirks and zips up his jacket. “Yeah, yeah. Still: crap. See you later, David.”

David watches him walk away, head bowed, until the pavement clears enough for him to speed away. 


	27. Meeting David AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before Vol 2 Issue 6

Tommy opens the door and his mouth splits into a wide grin.

"Billy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Billy tries to smile at him. “I, um. I sort of ran away from the team.”

Tommy blinks. “There’s a team now?”

"It’s a very long, very complicated story," Billy groans and runs a hand through his hair, "And I am very exhausted. Can I just…crash on your couch?"

"Well," and suddenly Tommy looks bashful, "It’s not exactly my couch…"

"This isn’t your place?" Billy blinks. "Huh, my locating spells seem to be on the fritz."

"You still found me," Tommy points out.

"Yeah, but-"

"Tommy? Who’s at the door."

Billy’s mouth drops a little as a tall, muscled, slightly older looking guy steps into the view of the doorway. It drops further when he realizes mystery man is wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh," mystery man says, "You do have a twin."

"I told you," Tommy smirks. "It wasn’t a ploy. Don’t you feel like an idiot."

Mystery man chuckles and moves closer (and Billy watches as his hand brushes across Tommy’s waist almost instinctively) holding out his hand for Billy to take.

"I’m David."

"Billy."

They shake and Billy is still focusing on the only wearing a towel aspect. Tommy seems to notice and he scowls at David.

"Go put on clothes."

David hides a smile and retreats back into the house. Billy glances around Tommy and watches as David walks upstairs.

"So. That is your-"

"Co-worker," Tommy says, straight-faced.

Billy smirks. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

"So do you," Tommy reminds him, ushering him inside.


End file.
